My Immortal (Songfic)
{ Hello! This is another Songfic written by Jclay251/Me. This is about one of my charrie's Flowerstar, who had a bunch of sadness ( Or not XD) in her life. If someone already did this song, I'm sorry. This is based off of a RP I was on where I was leader, so Asylumfall and Asylumfrost belong to Asylum/Asylumfall, Flameclaw and Firestorm belong to Waterpelt, Goldenspirit belongs to Goldenstar/Red, Leafsong belongs to Feathertail, and Flowerstar, Ashwhisker, and Redclaw belong to me. The italics ''are Flowerstar's view, and the plain words are the song lyrics. Enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT! :D} Characters Flowerstar - A silver she-cat with darker silver spots and dark blue eyes. MORE COMING SOON! XD Songfic I'm so tired of being here, ''I sighed. I felt like stabbing my not-so sharp claws into my throat. My life was completely ruinued now - I had NOTHING to look foward to. Suppressed by all my childish fears I was always scared of dying. ALWAYS. I always looked forward to a mate to protect me, and love me. I had a chance, but.... I can't believe.... his gone.... just because of that walk.... And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Flameclaw's spirit still is here, standing right beside me along with my mommy, daddy, and Goldenspirit. StarClan, why did you do this to me...? Why? Why? Why? Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone Goldenspirit... I remember her resting on my back as we padded back from the new place I found. She was still a kit, energetic...happy.... I ALWAYS knew she was going to be my apprentice. Yes...she might have gone a little insane as an apprentice.... tried to murder my son..... But she was a great warrior... She's still deep in my heart... These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real Every day I wake up, the nest beside me... empty. Just like my soul right now. Empty and sorrowful. I feel like I'm hitting a rock on my head... Again and again... There's just too much that time cannot erase Me and Flameclaw.... Sitting by the river under the star.... It kills me to go there.... Where he gave me that white rose... When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When I cried, Flameclaw sat bravely beside me and licked my tears away. He pressed his pelt against me.... How I missed that... When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I was walking with Flameclaw when a twoleg came out with a gun..... I was so scared. I got shot and by BFF, Asylumfall, chased the twoleg away. I cried as Flameclaw carried me to camp.... And I held your hand through all of these years I would sit beside Flameclaw, my paw on his paw. He would purr ad nuzzle me. But you still have all of me I looked at the silverpelt. " Flameclaw..... I'm still not over you..." You used to captivate me by your resonating light Flamelaw would always have his eyes shining. I would lick his face, and he would lick it back. But he was gone now... Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind I was sitting beside his grave. I put a white rose on his grave. I heard Leafsong pad up to me. " Leafsong...?" I called, turning around. " You need to get ahold of yourself." Leafsong meowed. How would you know? I thought bitterly. You've never lost a mate! " I-I do.." But I really didn't mean it. " Why don't we go on a walk?" Leafsong asked. I nodded sadly and stood up. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams I would dream of my mommy's face haunting my dreams... along with Goldenspirit, Flameclaw, and Asylumfrost... Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me How I missed Flameclaw.... I padded along with my BFF, Asylumfall. I told her everything and she tried to comfort me, but I ran towards the thunderpath. I couldn't take it. But I heard kits. I peeked in a hole and saw two kits, so I brought them to camp. Later, I made Asylumfall deputy of RoseClan. These wounds won't seem to heal, I felt like I was getting cut over and over, killed again and again... This pain is just too real Flameclaw..? Where are you..? There's just too much that time cannot erase I missed my mom's soothing purr.... And my daughter's sweet meow... When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears Flameclaw wasn't here to wipe my tears away anymore....Everyone was gone.... When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I was about to fall into the fox trap, when suddenly, I was pushed out of the way. I stood up and saw Flameclaw in the same fox trap, the life bleeding out of him. " The clan needs you more.." He purred, crying. " I'll never forget you.." I sobbed. The worst day of my life. " Me either...I will love you with the power of StarClan...." Then the light faded from Flameclaw's eyes and he was limp. Dead. And I held your hand through all of these years I ran, seeing Ivykit holding on to the cliff, barely hangng on. I dashed towards her, and put her back on the stiff surface. But you still have all of me Goldenyspirity..? Mommy..? Daddy..? Flameyclawy....? I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone I told myself he was not dead. But Flameclaw was dead. And I knew it. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along Everyone was gone... When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears I slipped, falling off the steep gorge. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears The water gurgled around me, pulling me under. I hit a sha''rp rock, blood spilling out of the wound. And I held your hand through all of these years ''Three bodies pulled me to the sandy surface, I saw my BloodClan-recruited daughter, Asylumfrost, and my two sons, Ashwhisker and Redclaw standing over me. " Take care of yourselves.." I coughed. " What do you mean? Your not dying!" Ashwhisker urged. " Mommy.... Good bye.." Asylumfrost sighed, licking my fur. My spirit came out, I saw Flameclaw. I hugged him, and he brought me to StarClan. But you still have all of me, me, me ''Asylumfall would be the best leader ever. And I would watch her. ''